My Replacement
by Shinrin-kun
Summary: Sasuke becomes jealous when he meets a friend of Sakura's.  /with sequel/
1. My Replacement

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ is Masashi Kishimoto's! Yah.

* * *

**My Replacement  
**

* * *

Once again team seven was training in the forest on an extremely hot day. And even though they felt like dunking themselves on cold water, they had to remain on the training grounds until Kakashi said otherwise.

The team was by the river just outside Konoha. Sakura was shooting on targets, Sasuke was on the middle of a spar with Naruto. And their beloved Kakashi-sensei was busy reading his perverted book.

After a while of hard training the young shinobi decided to take a rest. Naruto and Sasuke were equally beaten and were tired, no point debating who won over the other.

Luckily Sakura had brought some snacks with her for the day, she knew that they all had to keep their fluids up from the dry day, so fruits was a better snack at the time. She handed Naruto and Sasuke two pealed oranges, and to Kakashi an apple. She just ate the same as her teammates and drank mostly water.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan"

"Thanks," it was a bit hard for Sasuke to let those words out.

"No problem guys" she drank some more water and laid on her back, watching the leaves of the trees gently being blown away.

Kakashi was now more into his book that he constantly began to talk to it, either complaining or giving some kind of advice; _ "No don't go there, it's a trap"_ "H_e doesn't like you, you idiot" "I'm a way better guy than he is"_

Naruto and Sakura tried to keep from laughing, but it was too funny to watch their sensei being overly protective to some made up character.

Later that day when they were all done training, they were dismissed by Kakashi, who all too quickly vanished with his precious book.

Sensing a sudden awkward air between the remaining three. The Jinchuuriki container opted to shyly end the silence, "Sakura-chan, would you like to go –"

Naruto was interrupted by a rattle from the bushes just behind them. The three turned towards the sound in mild expectation. A boy about the age of them submerged from the bushes. He had short dark purple hair and matching eyes, creamy skin and well built body. He had black baggy pants and a white fitting plain shirt with a wide open black vest. His Hitai-ate over his forehead ,while his hair was all messy but it suited him. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the guy walked over to her, a big smile immediately lighting her features.

"Hey Sakura-chan, long time no see," the boy answered with a big grin.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the guy with confusion marring their faces, still looking as if they were waiting for the guy to attack. But Sakura surprised them more when she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Kensuke!"

"Uhm, Sakura-chan?" Naruto mumbled, while Sasuke folded his arms, looking away like he didn't have a care in the world.

Sakura whispered something in Kensuke's ear, which was impossible for Sasuke or Naruto to hear. The young boy chuckled in response for whatever she told him.

"Sorry Naruto, this is Kensuke, Kensuke this is Naruto," she said then turned over to Sasuke, "and this is Sasuke-kun. Well they're my teammates."

"Oh the famous Uchiha boy, been wanting too meet you for a long time," Kensuke smirked at Sasuke. It seemed like Kensuke was at times just like Sasuke; cocky and arrogant. Sasuke turned around to face him, the part that said _'been wanting too meet you for a long time' _made him some how curious.

"Do you want to go somewhere Ken-kun?" she asked him, as she picked her bag from the ground.

"I was thinking on staying here at the river to cool down for a bit, if I can. My journey was not so relaxing and swimming for a while could be fun."

"Sure, then let me go to my house and I'll go grab my swim–"

"All taken care of, I passed by your house and grabbed the needed things"

Naruto was now more curious than ever, and was angry red from the smiles and the sweeping of his hand against Sakura's hair. Sasuke was also curious, but he did not care much about how he kept touching her head or smiling at her.

_'Could he be her boyfriend?' _Sasuke thought. He stood up and did as to walk away. Naruto remained frozen on his spot guarding on Sakura and Kensuke talking and laughing.

"Wait guys don't you want to swim too," she smiled sweetly at the pair who was now on their way of leaving the pair alone.

"I got to do something else," stated Sasuke and kept walking. Sakura raised an eyebrow unsatisfied.

"Liar," she muttered, "What about you Naruto? Will you?" she looked at him, debating whether to use her puppy face to convince him or not. Sasuke was already glaring at Sakura for calling him a liar.

Yes indeed he was lying, but why should he give explanations to her anyways?

"OK," Naruto grinned.

He quickly took his pants off, then he reached for his jacket and last but not least his net shirt. He dived into the water, splashing out to his surroundings. Sakura ran towards Sasuke, leaving Naruto and Kensuke talking by themselves.

Well not much talking, considering Naruto favor talking to the new guy, instead he kept glaring at Kensuke who was right in front of him. Sensing that heprobably wouldn't get to see a good side from the blonde, the purple headed ninja submerged underwater to avoid his gaze.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure you don't want to stay a while?" Sakura asked him with a hopeful smile. Briefly, Sasuke looked back to Kensuke and decided that if he wanted to know what was going on between him and Sakura he definitely had to stay with them for now.

An alarm suddenly turned inside his head in warning. Did he really want to find out who that Kensuke guy was to Sakura? He couldn't really care if she got over him and got a boyfriend already.

Did he?

"Alright" he answered flatly, Sakura smiled and turned around grabbing the red bag Kensuke was carrying with him earlier.

She found that indeed there was everything needed for the time. She found her baby pink bikini in there and some sunblock. Sakura hid behind a tree to change into her new attire, when she came out Sasuke was already in the water with Naruto and Kensuke.

Both were glaring at Kensuke, their eyes looked like daggers. The murderous intent in them was clear as water.

Sakura sweet dropped at the scene before her, but joined them none the less.

Both her teammates looked at her with their mouths wide open and blinking as if trying to believe that was really Sakura. They could clearly now see her curves, her hair was held back away from her eyes which made her beautiful jade eyes visible. Their reaction was golden, and Kensuke couldn't help to laugh.

"Don't tell me this is the first time they see you like this?" Kensuke asked with a raised brow, "I see you like this every summer"

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke shook his head as he turned around and held his nose tightly, trying to prevent the nosebleed he knew it was coming. Naruto blushed fiercely and sunk his head quickly underwater.

_'Every summer? How long have they been going out?' _Sasuke thought in shock. And there he goes again not knowing why does he even care, how long or does she now have a boyfriend.

"So Kensuke, how come we have never seen you here before?" Naruto inquired, mumbling against the surface of the cool water. The Uchiha mutely thanked Naruto for being the first to ask the question. Or the only one for that matter.

"Because I go out on missions and spend my time on training camps"

"Training camps? For what?"

"Before I can enter Anbu I have to go training and if I don't pass I stay as a jonin"

Sasuke's attention snapped back to the young man.

He said he was training to enter Anbu, how old is this guy? Well for the looks of it he was their age, but why is he training so early to become an Anbu couldn't he wait until he became a jonin?

"What rank are you?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Didn't I say jonin?"

"What!" Naruto yelled out surprised. "You don't look that old"

Kensuke laughed, and Sakura just rolled her eyes for her oblivious teammate.

"Kensuke is the same age as us Naruto, but he passed his tests no problem. When he became a genin he was ten, he was trained and taught several jutsus. When he was eleven, just a year after becoming a genin he became a chunin, his sensei knew he had several qualities and decided to let him move on. When he was third-teen several ninjas opposed on letting him become a jonin at such an early age, but his sensei said the contrary and let him anyways. They thought he had a lack of intelligence, but from being on the– " she paused a while thinking carefully how to say the next. "–but from being on the best team at the time, they considerate and let him move on with his jonin examination, he became a jounin and has been training in those camps ever since, although he does come back to Konoha to visit every once in a while."

So it was a long range relationship? Sasuke was somehow impressed about Kensuke, he was strong apparently, and smart since he became a jonin at the age of third-teen.

"Then how do you guys keep it up?" Naruto asked Sakura as a small blush colored his cheeks from being so close to the girl. Oh how he wished she went back to her regular attire.

"Keep what up?" she asked the boy who was obviously trying not to blush and pass out right in front of her.

"You know, such a long relati–" Sasuke slapped a hand over Naruto's big mouth. Sakura arched her eyebrows, looking confusedly at the two. Time passed and it was getting dark, Sakura once again got out of the water revealing her self.

"I'm hungry do you know of any place that sells good food?" Kensuke asked Sakura. At the mention of food, the blonde jumped out of the water excitedly.

"Let's go for Ramen! Ichiraku's is the best!"

Kensuke looked back at Sakura, waiting to hear the opposite.

"Yeah, let's go for Ramen," she smiled. The boys changed into their clothes, as Sakura went behind a tree and changed into other shorts and a red sleeveless shirt.

Sasuke's jealousy began to grow when he noticed Kensuke had wrapped once again his arm around Sakura_. _

_'OK, calm down Sasuke, you don't care about that–' _he though silently, trying to convince himself _'Tch, the hell with this. Yes I'm jealous so what? And if he does not retrieve his arm, I'm sure I have the right remedy for that to happen' _he tightened his fists, but they had now reached Ichiraku's ramen shop.

_'Damn you, sanctuary for you. But you are not safe, I swear I'll kick your jonin ass' _

Sasuke seemed he was about to jump from his seat and murder Kensuke, who was having a good time playing with Sakura. Naruto just stared at them and ate his ramen.

But Sasuke, oh Sasuke was another story.

"Well Sakura, you were right this guys are fun to be around with," said Kensuke as he stretched his arms behind him. That smile of his that he directed only towards the roseate was irritating the young Uchiha the most.

'_Wanna see fun? Come and let me kick your ass, now that is fun'_

Sasuke's anger was growing by the minute. And he almost jumped up screaming when Kensuke hugged Sakura.

"Well I'll see you at the house," Kensuke stood up and waved bye to team seven.

"Doesn't he have a place to live?" Naruto asked with hints of irritation in his voice.

"He stays at my place whenever he comes to Konoha" Sakura was trying not to laugh, but it was helpless. She noticed Sasuke's angry expression, and she knew it was different from its usual. And Naruto, well Naruto it was strange to see him angry, so for her that was the sign of the Apocalypse.

"When did you start dating him?" the blonde asked out of no where, this time Sasuke didn't have time to slap his hand against his mouth.

"Date him?"

"Yes, how come we never knew about you dating him," by that time Sakura burst out laughing.

"I'm not dating him"

'_He hugs her and kisses her…of course she is dating him' _Sasuke thought thoroughly annoyed.

"But then why all the snuggling?"

"Naruto, he is–"

"He is your boyfriend," Sasuke answered flatly. He sounded different, jealousy was obviously involved in his voice.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend"

They remained in silence for a while. Naruto was angry she did not admit it and Sasuke was angry because he though Kensuke was indeed her boyfriend.

"Agh! You'll say it sooner or later" Naruto stood up and walked out of the shop, leaving Sakura and Sasuke on their spots. Sensing the killer glare, she turned to look at the steamed Uchiha.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything"

"Then stop looking at me," She frowned, facing her bowl of cold ramen.

'_I can't, damn it!' _his eye narrowed, wanting to scream it out loud.

"Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That Kensuke is your boyfriend," Sakura burst out laughing once again.

"What's so funny?"

"I told you he is _not_ my boyfriend"

"Of course he is he_–_" Sakura covered his mouth with her hand and looked into his velvety dark eyes with pure amusement. She didn't know anymore whether to laugh or slap some sense into the man.

"Sasuke, how can I go out with my own cousin?"

"Cousin?"

Sasuke surely didn't expect that. His face instantly blanched.

"Of course, that's why I said he couldn't have the lack of intelligence. Since he is a Haruno, he has to be smart"

Sasuke surely felt like a total dunce, he looked away to hide his blush.

'_No wonder he went to her house, no wonder he said he looked at her in swim suit every summer. Damn it I'm such an idiot' _he thought, while kicking himself mentally.

"But Sasuke, I'm surprised that came from you. I understand Naruto, but you? Asking me if he was my boyfriend," he turned around and with out thinking it twice he kissed her on the lips.

"I thought he was my replacement"

* * *

**The End**...

**or is it?**

* * *

**A/N:** I had to look over this since I wrote this Fic quite a long time ago. I know it's still not perfectly written, but it has less spelling and grammar errors.

I flinched a few times while editing this XD (Oh the sweet times where I barely knew English)


	2. Property of Uchiha Sasuke

******Disclaimer:** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's! Yah.

**Summary: **To what extremes would Sasuke go, to show that Sakura is his_._

* * *

**Property of Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

I can't stand it, the action of another guy even speaking to her. It just annoys me and I know she is aware of it.

Sure she is my girlfriend, but every guy around her seems to forget that. The gifts, the callings, even how they look at her angers me. I always have to be wide awake to guard her from her _fan boys_.

Yes, fan boys. At the age of 18, Sakura had bloomed quite nicely, thereby capturing the attention of several guys in Konoha. Her rose-hair once again long and silky reaching down to her waist, her jade orbs sparkle even more which drives me crazy, her skin as smooth and creamy as ever, and her voice comes as a beautiful melody that just makes me go insane.

Yes I've fallen in love, and I don't regret falling in love with her. She is just perfect. And just because she is flawless and because I love her, I have to protect her.

And protection was all year round.

Holidays are always a nightmare; Valentine's day, Christmas, New Years, even her own birthday. Fan boys go wild around her, waiting always outside the hospital for her. They used to wait outside her apartment, but …I arrive earlier, so tough luck.

Speaking of holidays, Christmas is just three days from now and I have to plan something special for just the _two _of us, otherwise it will be running all day from her fan boys and my fan girls.

Now speaking of which, fan girls are more annoying. Like the time one of them went to Sakura's house and demanded for her to stop seeing me, all the screaming and yelling she did at Sakura's just for her to ignore me was simply pathetic. Ah, but fan girls never travel alone, she had brought her whole herd of crazy girls who were at the point of almost slaying Sakura. I grew tired of the yelling I had to come out with my annoyed expression and a simple cold glare to scare them away. Once they saw me they stopped screaming until one of them spoke, pointing accusingly at my already pissed off girlfriend. With a _"Get lost or next time I see you I will forget you're a girl"_ they ran off as quick as their legs permitted them to.

Now fan boys haven't done that to me, but I'm just waiting because once they do I'll beat the hell out of them. I admit is not the first time when I wish I could kill someone for just the mere reason of looking at Sakura. Just to say, I wanted to kill a relative of her, Haruno Kensuke. I made a fool of my self that time, is just too embarrassing for me to remember.

Now back to my problem to keep those fools off my girlfriend. What should I do?

Just as if on cue she comes out of the hospital's double doors, she looked tired I can tell, probably so much use of chakra on patients and Tsunade's laziness for paper work. I look around and to my surprise only a few of her fan boys, some of them glanced back at me before thinking twice before leaving with their heads downcast.

_'That's it, leave my girl alone' _I can't help but think as a devilish smirk plays on my lips.

Next thing I knew, she was in front of me with a huge smile plastered on her beautiful face. She stood on her tip toes, seeing as I'm a head taller than her, and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I return it but not so gentle, instead I snake my arms around her small waist and pull her closer deepening the kiss. I smirk when I hear her gasp, seems it surprised her. At this point, my possessiveness shouldn't shock her at all.

Taking that as an advantage I slip my tongue inside her cave, exploring every corner of her mouth. I give a little push to her tongue with mine, inciting for her to play with me. After a few seconds we started to battle against each other's tongues. We separate from each other taking in a big gasp of air.

Any of those fans that stayed behind for the show didn't have much to say anymore. I wasn't fond of PDA, but now it came in handy.

"Ready to go home?" I start to gently kiss and nibble her neck, waiting for any response that dares to come out of her. In that moment she moans.

Bingo! I adore that. To make her moan or giggle faintly and want more of my touches, seeing as I'm also stubborn. She takes a hold of my face and turns it so that now I'm facing her, I quickly quirk an eyebrow questioning her actions just to be welcome by her lips on mine once again.

"Lets go" she pulls me by an arm and we began to walk down the road.

I look around, and all eyes on us.

Perfect! Learn people. She is Uchiha Sasuke's and I don't share.

My smirk widens when I notice some of my fan girls and her fan boys gawk at the view of us walking together and by hand. _'_

_Yeah this is perfect'_

I know I sound mean, but come on can't they learn?

Even Naruto is like them, but I understand him, he is Naruto after all. I admit I feel jealous when he hugs her and began to whine about why did she even rather hang out with me than him. And Speaking of the devil, here he comes. Oh and look he brings a rose.

What? He brings _her _a rose? Okay now you are dead. Sure when he talks to her and hugs, and whines, and makes her laugh every once in a while is sort of OK, but come on. Why give her the flower of love when she obviously doesn't like you in that way. It rather stupid to be jealous of him, but I couldn't help it.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he shouts even though he is just a few feet away from us. I flinched then shot a glare at him which clearly read _'Shut the hell up'_

"Oh hey teme" the obnoxious blonde spares me a glance and a shrug before turning to look back at Sakura, she only smiles and waits for Naruto to keep talking.

"Hn." I answer him just because I don't have anything else to say to him.

"Neh Sakura-chan" he fidgets both of his index fingers a habit I only see on the Hyuuga girl, leaving the poor red rose to wobble back and forth in the movement. Sakura looks at him questioningly, still smiling patiently. I gotta hand it to her, for being able to hold back and not just strangle him.

Or maybe that was just what I wished.

"I need advice" his head drops in a manner that made Sakura giggle, it was a show like when he complains and fake tears run down his eyes.

"About what?" she asks grabbing my arm in the process. She, as well as myself, was ready for the unexpected.

"About, asking a girl out" he looked up at Sakura, I can tell he was embarrassed he said that in front of me. Red began to color his cheeks and his eyes seemed to shrink in a manner that he looked about to pass out.

"Who?" I ask. Because if it is Sakura, you are wasting your time.

"Hinata-chan," he mumbled.

"Who?" Sakura repeated.

"Hinata-chan," he spoke a little louder. A devilish grin quickly spread in her lips, I can tell she is having a plan. A very very evil one.

"I'll help you ask her out, you just have to go up to her and say…" she began throwing an arm around his shoulder and whispering closely to his ear, "would you go out with me?"

'_Wow was that evil' _

Naruto shot his head back looking at Sakura as if she just grew another head. I couldn't help but do the exact same.

"Come on Sakura-chan, even I could have thought of something like that"

A vein pops on her forehead that clearly shows she is pissed off. The least he could do is appreciate her help.

_'That dobe'_

"Believe me Naruto, that is the only thing you need to tell her," with a wink she took her arm off his shoulder and walked towards me, giving me a peck on the lips before we took off again, leaving a stressed Naruto behind.

* * *

I've been thinking and my last option was to make a party at my place, a big one, where I will spend my time with her while the people are too busy dancing and congratulating each other. Yeah, is the close to a better plan I have.

Today is the Christmas celebration and now it just hit me.

_'How the hell am I suppose to come up with a party in less than 8 hours?' _

Forget just the planning, the inviting, the decorations. Like way to go, I think this was the only time I didn't think of something twice. But I won't give up, this is my only chance.

I quickly jump off the bed and run towards the phone, flipping through the phone book I find Yamanaka's flower shop number and began to dial.

"Hello, Yamanaka's flower shop how can I help you?" I hear a voice from the other line, I know that voice.

Damn. It's her, please let her be over me. Please let her be over me. Please let her be over me…

I repeat over and over again inside my head.

"Hello, I need flower sorting, and some invitations to be given out by today. All should be delivered, for a party today" I answer on my harsh tone as always.

"Er, sure can I get your name please sir?" I look around the room. Well what ever she knows you are going out with Sakura anyways.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Oh my god! Hi Sasuke-kun!" she screams from the other end as I held the phone away from my ear.

"To how many people do you want me to deliver the invites to? Hey can I suggest you something? Invite only cool people, you know? so the party won't be a total downer. Oh, oh, and that could be a perfect time for you to–"

"Ino, just get them ready. Invite _everyone_ in Konoha, I know some will go and some wont and that is fine, just invite people." I was irritated. I give her all the info and hang up as soon as I'm done before she could began another one of her rants.

* * *

Two hours passed and I'm done with the decorations in the ball room.

I just needed 30 clones of me and we finished in one hour flat. I jump from the stool which I was currently on top tying some golden ribbons on the edges of the walls. Taking a last glance at my work of art I turn around to leave the room when I'm met with two identically dressed girls. It was Sakura and Ino.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" they both said in unison. They were wearing a very similar outfit to Santa Claus, although theirs were dresses and they looked better than the old man himself. Their hats were a bit tilted to a side away from each others, they were carrying big red bags that for the looks of it had boxes inside. Sakura walks up to me and kisses me on the lips gently before stepping back.

I smirk down at her, how daring of her to do this in front of Ino. My attention goes to the blonde girl in front of us who was blushing like crazy when Sakura did this.

"She is coming on a date with Sai" Sakura whispers in my ear. My smirk widens, with one girl distracted with another boy, his plans of alone time with Sakura came to shine. If Ino is no longer a fan girl, than thank you Kami. One down, half the entire girl population of Konoha to go.

Both girls helped me finish on something I couldn't have done, not even with all the clones I could summon.

Cooking. I can't cook, sure make me do a salad or some instant ramen and I will gladly do them. But put me to chop some vegetable and then cook them on a stove and try to season them, and you will ruin your grocery by just that.

With everything set and I felt tired, great couldn't I have thought of this days ago?

I lean back on my chair, closing my eyes tightly and trying to ignore the noise coming from the front doors of the house. The guests were here. Sakura pulls me by an arm so I can get up, and my thoughts right away are _'Darn it woman, can't you see I'm tired?'_ But then it hit me, I did all of this for her; because I want to spend time with her.

Listen to me, six years ago and no one would have believed me, I wouldn't even believe myself.

Finally I'm up, how I don't know but I'm on my feet and been dragged out of the ball room towards the front gates where almost the whole village had come to say merry Christmas or other sorts of things they say on this times of the year. Some even gave me presents, which I took since I didn't want to look ungrateful.

"Sakura-san!" came a voice, _his_ voice. Sakura's stalker from her childhood.

Rock Lee.

"O-Oh hey Lee-san" she stuttered, quickly tightening her hold on my arm.

"Here!" he hands her a small red box with dark green ribbons tied to it and a big green bow on top. I glare at the package. Oh come on! I did all this so all you people can exchange presents towards each other, not so you can come and try to woo my girlfriend.

"Thank you Lee-san" she took it from his grasp, her fingers delicately playing with the olive green bow. Lee stood there, probably waiting for a gift or kiss from her. I clear my throat intensifying my glare on him, which he quickly returns and turns to leave. And that's my luck that another one comes right after Lee. What? Where they making a line or something?

I let them make a fool of themselves and try to keep my self from punching those who dared to touch her, just letting some get a hug as a Christmas greeting.

Wait! Did that idiot just touch her butt! Oh he is in for it. I leaned in to punch him but Sakura pushed me back, next thing I knew we were out of the ball room and into the gardens. I look down at her, my breath coming in shallow gasps, my anger was at boiling point and I know she can tell.

"Sakura– "

Doesn't she know I was about to kill that guy for touching her in places he shouldn't have.

"I know Sasuke-kun" she stuttered, clearly trying to calm me down.

"But that guy just– "

"I know Sasuke-kun, that is why I took you out of there before you start a fight." she looks up at me, stroking my left cheek gently as my eyes softened once again.

"I can't help it– "

I can't help to feel jealous.

Yeah, jealousy is my problem, specially since I only make Sakura worry over me.

She smiles at me and pulls me towards one of the white benches by the frozen pond. We sat down and look at the dark starless sky, it was covered in grey clouds that expressed they were about to let some snow fall on us.

The rumor that snow would fall tonight, was apparently true.

"They won't come out here," she was still smiling even though it was freezing cold. I quickly take off the top part of my kimono and throw it over her exposed arms and legs, hugging her closer to keep her warm. She nuzzles closer to my chest and hugs me around my torso.

We stayed like that for a while, until the sound of fireworks woke us up. Over the fence sparkles and explosions of red, blue, green and other mixing of colors were displayed for our pleasuring view. Perhaps it was the warm sensation I felt deep inside of me, or the feeling that I had her closer to me. But the cold didn't seem to be my top priority, I knew my hands and legs were numb, but I couldn't find my self to get up nor make Sakura get up for us to take a warmer place. That is when I remembered about the tower in which I used to go each New Years to see the fireworks better, it was way warmer up there since it was caged by a clear crystal and it would be quiet and peaceful since it is far away from everyone else. I tapped her on the shoulder to see if she was still awake, she looks up at me, confusion written on her lovely face.

"Follow me"

She trembled when I let go of her, apparently I was the one keeping her warm.

We walked together through the halls of the dark mansion, when we passed one of the entrances to the ball room I noticed how Naruto kept the party up and going. Leave it to that dobe to be the center of attention.

We arrived at the entrance of the tower, the floor covered with tatami mats, candles lined on the walls in a consecutive row. At the end of the room was the glass window in which they would look out to the fire works. Besides the candles, the room was lighted by each cherry bomb, pinwheel, or girandole that exploded in the sky; giving the room a red and bluish color. We walk to the window, looking down at how the people prepared for the next rocket and how they were having their small snow ball fight with the first snow.

My top priority right now was to give her my gift; that one that would show how I feel about her. I noted how much she loved daffodils, but then again which flower she doesn't love? Cherry blossoms went pretty darn good with her name, but it would have been too obvious to give her a pendant in shape of a cherry blossom. So instead of one flower, I'll give her a whole potpourri.

I bring that little red box that is been stealing space under my sleeve, a small tag with her name in golden letters. I open the box to reveal my own Christmas present, which left her quite speechless.

"Sasuke-kun?" I can tell she is amazed. A white gold charm bracelet rested on the black soft surface of the box, not just any charms; they were all of each flower I knew she liked the most.

She loved it and that's all that matter, at least I hoped she loved it. I take the delicate object from the box, quickly tying it around her wrist. I was nervous I could see my self tremble as I did so; why? I don't know. Probably it is because I'm not use to this sort of things, but I should get ready since in a few months I know I'll be ready to give her the next accessory that would match the bracelet perfectly. As a matter of fact, I have a selection of those beautiful objects on hold, just trying to pick the right one.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Love it!" she pulled me quickly into a tight hug in which I answered quickly with a passionate kiss following the moment.

After our quick exchange of gifts we were ready to go back and spent the time left of the party with the rest of the guests.

Just when we were about to walk out of the room I remembered the one thing I was suppose to give her before the party even started. Once again I reach under my sleeve for a red silky headband, no plate, just the rag with a set of kanji words written on it: which I didn't let her read.

"What is this?"

"A small gift I was suppose to give you long ago"

I tie the red headband around on her forehead, adjusting it a bit so that the words are readable. A smirk creeps into my lips at the thought of letting people see this and actually digesting it without remorse.

As we walked inside the ball room I came to notice my thoughts becoming reality. People stared at Sakura, some shocked some angry, she looked puzzled on top of all but the reaction it seemed to cause on people only made my grin widen.

Sakura wouldn't know, just yet, what the headband said. I was simply having too much fun. But I know that when she takes it off tonight and reads it, she will be somehow proud of me.

For the headband reads something I want to make clear to everyone. She was and will always be…

_'Property of Uchiha Sasuke'_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **I know Sasuke is OOC, but what fun would it be if he just said 'Hn' throughout the whole Fic, right? ;D_  
_


End file.
